


Fairy Tales Aren’t For Children

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Claire's teacher is screwed, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Dean and Cas are doting parents, Gen, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: All children love fairy tales....unless you're a Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching an episode of the old black and white tv series of the Addams Family and I just had to write a story based on it. ENJOY!!!

Fairy Tales Aren’t For Children

Claire was a fairly mature and composed child for her age. Most ten-year olds didn’t read such long complex books like she did. They usually had to have pictures in them to help, but Claire didn’t like pictures books she liked to form her own image of things. Though she wouldn’t complain to having a picture book made of Edgar Allen Poe’s classics, maybe then Ben would understand it a little better when she read it to him. That was another thing about Claire, she understood things most children (and even some adults) couldn’t even begin to comprehend. She had a vast array of knowledge, especially things that had to do with life, death and creatures of the unknown. She was a Winchester after all so of course she would have a vast knowledge of those subjects.

But even with all that in mind we must always remember: Claire is still a ten-year old girl. And sometimes ten year olds have a tendency to get attached to things that they don’t really know much about. Be it a story, and object, a person or a creature. They don’t know how to cope when something they care so deeply for gets hurt, thus shattering their perfect fantasy about them. So when the front door slammed shut at 3:30 pm, about the time the children were do back from school, Castiel and Dean didn’t think much about it. The children were always in a hurry to finish up their homework so that they could play. But when they only heard one pair of footsteps stomp up the stair way they knew something was amidst. It wasn’t until they heard the broken sobs of, “Daddy! Papa!” did they race to the front door where they found their eldest daughter curled into the corner hugging her knees to her chest.

“Oh my poor baby,” Castiel cooed, scooping his daughter into his arms alongside his husband, “what’s wrong?”

Even in her destress Claire reframed form sobbing uncontrollably like most ten year olds would do but still didn’t answer her Papa’s question. Instead she opted to snuggling closer into both her dads’ warm embrace.

“Come on Clair Bear, don’t cry,” Dean soothed, wiping the falling tears from his daughter’s face, “what’s the matter sweetheart?”

“We were reading a story in class today,” She whimpered softly, “It was about a village ruled by a dragon and his monster henchmen who stole the princess a-and…” Another heart wrenching sob escaped her and Dean and Castiel could only watch helplessly as they held their precious daughter close.

“Oh, but that sounds like such a lovely story,” Castiel said worriedly “What’s wrong with that?”

“Claire, baby, we can’t do anything if you don’t tell us what’s the matter.” Dean added, his worried eyes flickering between his husband and daughter.

After a few agonizing minutes Claire was finally calm enough to swallow the lump in her throat and speak properly, “They saved the princess and killed the dragon!”

She lost her composure once more and her fathers, with protectiveness and fury vibrating off of them, held their daughter even closer as if to shield her from such horrible thoughts.

“The poor defenseless dragon,” Castiel said mournfully, kissing the top of his daughter’s head “Oh, my poor baby, how dare they tell you such awful things!”

"The hell kind of teacher gets off on telling stories like that to kids!" Dean growled, wrapping his daughter in a protective hug.

It took nearly an hour to calm Claire down, assuring her that it would take more than a single man to kill off such a mighty dragon. In fact they told her that the story was too unrealistic to begin with. The dragon wouldn’t have kidnapped the princess, he would of taken the gold and eaten the entire royal family before burning down the entire village. And unless it was mad out of dragon’s blood the so called “magical” shield and sword the prince had couldn’t have possibly killed the dragon. So with all that in mind Claire was able to calm down, though still a bit shaken.  
Ben, sensing his sister’s distress and having seen the whole ordeal from the top of the stairs, was able to coax her into playing the electric chair with him. Though neither sibling was prone to showing any affection towards one another they knew when the other was in distress and needed a distraction. Even baby Adam could sense that his sister wasn’t her usual brooding self and decided to offer himself up first in the electric chair. Claire was always happiest when she was trying to kill him. So while the children played the adults plotted.

*************************************

“Gabriel!” Castiel called, stomping into the kitchen. He was lived, he was beyond mad, how dare they do this to his precious baby.

“What? I didn’t do it I swear!” Gabriel exclaimed, he had been looking over his book of recipes to see what to make for dinner. But with his brother yelling it could only mean one of two things: Gabriel was in BIG trouble and needs to hide asap or someone else was in BIG trouble and Gabriel needed to hide the body once Castiel was through with them. Though Dean was usually the over protective brute that threw hissy fits Castiel has his moments. So trust Gabriel when he says you don’t ever what to get on Castiel’s bad side. He himself is a trained witch too you know, maybe even more power then Gabriel.

“Do you know Claire teacher, Hester Lorbal?”

Thank god, it wasn’t about him after all. With a sigh of relief Gabriel nodded, “Yeah, what about her?

“I need you to give me the biggest hex you have in your books!” Castiel demanded “I want her to reval in suffering for the rest of eternity! And not the good kind!”

“Geez, what happened?” Gabriel asked, curiously.

“That woman had the gore to read about knights saving princesses and killing dragons ALOUD in her class in front of children!” Castiel growled “My poor Claire is practically traumatized!”

Amber eyes widen in bewilderment before narrowing in pure hatred, “That bitch…I have just the thing.”

Going through his recipe book once more the witch smirked mischievously when he came to a particularly interesting page, “What would you say to excruciatingly painful internal and external blisters and boils?”

“Depends,” Castiel pondered “is there a cure?”

“Not in this dimension,” Gabriel cackled “and if there is I’ll throw in a bit of leprosy for good measures.”

“Lovely.” Castiel’s smile was almost as scary as Gabriel’s.

***********************

“Who gets off on reading stories like that to kids?” Sam exclaimed.

Just as Cas went to go look for Gabriel, Dean left down stairs to look for Sam. As soon as Dean was done ranting (and throwing things) Sam already had the perfect revenge plan sorted out.

“I know right?” Dean growled angrily, “Where do you stash your extra wire cutters?”  
Though Dean wasn’t a full time inventor like his younger brother he did know his way around a wrench. If he wasn’t with Cas Dean would usually be in the garage tuning up his other “baby”, AKA a 1967 black Chevy Impala. Plus, who do you think taught Sam how to make homemade explosives anyway.

“Are you sure this’ll work?” Dean asked, coming back with the wire cutters.

Sam gave him bitch face #9: ‘Do you know who you’re talking to?’, “By the time this thing goes off her entire neighborhood will look like it was hit by a metro.”

Dean smiled down at their monster of a creation, 150 pounds of C4 along with sulfuric acid and a bit of nuclear waste for color. “It’ll make a great vacation spot, might even rival Chernobyl.”

“Maybe there might actually be live mutations this time.” Sam added.

If there is one line you don’t ever cross with the Winchesters, its family. Because not only will you pay the price but other around you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE!!!


End file.
